It's Great to be a Family
by 12anonymous33
Summary: After reclaiming his throne, a young king will experience the important facets of family life.
1. Chapter 1

Nightime had long since fallen on the Pridelands. The moon and the stars shone brightly in the dark sky, keeping vigil over the vast plains. Crickets and other creatures of the night made their rounds, spreading the sound of their soft symphony.

In the great rock the lions called their home, all was similarly calm. The lionesses dozed, worn out from the excitement that had occurred just hours before. In a secluded den apart from the main chamber, a young king lay awake, occupied with the small bundle of fur nestled in his arms.

"Kopa," Simba whispered happily, as to not disturb his exhausted mate beside him. The moonlight that streamed through the cracks in the rocks outlined the newborn's peaceful form.

"I'm your dad," the king chuckled softly, the words still foreign to his lips. To finally say them out loud felt so satisfying. "We're gonna be great friends, you and I."

The father lowered his large head, pressing his nose against the sleeping cub. Kopa shifted slightly, eyes scrunched closed. He grabbed Simba's muzzle with a tiny paw.

"I know I'll be really busy as King," the lion continued, speaking to no one else but his newborn. "But I'll always make time to play with you, spend time with you." He grinned goofily, remembering the antics he pulled when he too was a cub. "You'll probably get into a lot of mischief when your mother and I aren't around, but I'm sure you'll make lots of friends who will look out for you."

Nostalgia glimmered in Simba's eyes as he observed his son. "In a few days, all of the animals will come here to see you. Isn't that great? And don't worry," the king added with a snicker. "Rafiki won't drop you if he values his existence.

"And later, when you're older, I'll take you all the way to the top of Pride Rock and show you our kingdom," Simba rambled, too content to stop. "I'll teach you everything a good prince needs to know so that you can become an even better king than I. How's that sound?"

Kopa, of course, gave no reply. The new father sighed and rested his head next to the small newborn. He gazed into the darkness before him, unable to make out the familiar shape of his den.

"If you ever need to talk to me about your problems, anything, then I'll help you," Simba murmured. The dark silhouettes of his adversaries were floating around in his mind's eye; a dangerously cunning lion with a scar flanked by sadistic and crazed hyenas. The young king instinctively held Kopa tighter.

"If you ever have any nightmares, you can come to me," Simba whispered, eyes never leaving the darkness. "I'll scare all the monsters away, and I'll hold you until you can sleep again. I won't let anyone hurt you."

It surprised Simba how devoted he had become to this tiny cub who was just experiencing his first night out of the womb. On the other hand, it all made sense; Kopa was his first, his flesh and blood. If it ever came to it, he would defend the cub to the death.

"I love you," the father whispered, eyelids growing heavy. Sleep was just about to overcome him when a high-pitched whimper next to his ear forced his body into full alertness. His head shot up, swiveling about to take in the pitch black surroundings before his gaze fell back to his newborn. The poor thing was stirring against the king's mane, his mewls increasing in volume.

"Aw, crap," Simba moaned softly, afraid he may have accidentally harmed Kopa. "Shhh, Kopa...Daddy's here," he purred, trying to placate his son. They both needed to get some rest, and the last thing he wanted was to deal with a den full of sleep-deprived lionesses.

"Kopa?" A voice beside Simba called weakly. He watched as his mate struggled to lift her head, still drained from the birth.

"Hey, Nala," Simba whispered, nuzzling his head under hers to help raise it off the ground. "Sorry. Kopa's just getting a little anxious, I think."

"Really?" The queen smiled groggily. "What did you do now, Simba?"

"Uh...nothing! Honest!" He muttered, grinning in the most innocent manner he could.

"Of course," the queen chuckled, regarding her mate and squirming son lovingly. "He's probably just hungry. Here," she reached out, gently taking the cub from his father and pulling him close to nurse.

Simba watched his new family in silence. The darkness they lay in no longer felt oppressive, but warm and comforting.

"How are you feeling?" Asked the king, resting his head on his queen's shoulder.

"Like I'll never walk again," Nala smirked in his direction. She stroked their cub's little head as he calmed down once more. "I never realized just how small he is."

"Heh. He'll be twice that size in no time," Simba smiled, taking Kopa in his arms again. "Hopefully not too soon, though."

Nala chuckled again, the sound music to Simba's ears. "I had a feeling he would have you wrapped around his little paw."

"Is it that obvious?" The King asked sheepishly, remembering how he had melted before his son the second he had laid eyes on his tiny form. It mattered little to him how the others had giggled and cooed at his display of affection.

"Oh, yes," Nala replied. She yawned, nestling herself against her mate. "Well, goodnight, boys. I need my...beauty..." She trailed off, fading into the land of dreams.

Making sure that Kopa was secure and comfortable, Simba, too, dropped his head onto his paws. His eyelids fluttered shut, a small smile playing on his muzzle.

_It's great to be a family._


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad? Why are we...up so early?"

Simba chuckled as his little prince yawned and stumbled into the gloom of the sunless sky.

"I told you last night I had a surprise for you, didn't I?" the king replied, leaning down and nosing his son playfully. "I'm gonna take you to the top Pride Rock."

"R-really? Now?"

That woke him up, of course. Even in the dim morning light Simba saw Kopa's eyes sparkling with excitement, his little tail thrashing about behind him.

"Yes, really!" the king grinned, "Now, let's get going. We don't want to be late."

"OK, Dad! Let's start...climbing…" the cub trailed off, gazing up at the enormous silhouette rising into the sky.

"Kopa?" Simba called, padding towards the path that spiraled up the rock.

"Uh...Dad? Do we really have to go all the way up there?" he asked, shrinking back.

"Yes," the father stated, returning to his side. "It's a very special place where...wait...are you afraid of heights, Kopa?"

"Err," he mumbled, lowering his little head in shame.

"Kopa," Simba sighed, understanding. "There's no shame in a cub feeling fear. You've got your whole life left to move past it."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Kopa sniffed, "I just want to be brave, like you."

"I know, love," Simba replied, nuzzling his son gently. "And you will be brave one day, I guarantee it. But for now, I can carry you up if you want."

Kopa glanced back at the top of Pride Rock. A pink glow began to manifest on the horizon behind the two lions. Taking notice, Simba crouched down next to his son, eyeing him seriously.

"It's now or tomorrow, Kopa," said Simba as patiently as he could. Watching the sun rise over the Pridelands with his father was an experience Kopa should not miss out on.

"OK, I'll do it," Kopa decided after taking a deep breath. He quickly clambered onto his father's back, latching onto his thick, red mane.

Simba grinned, bounding up the path to the peak. He expertly traversed the thin ledges and steep climbs, all the while keeping his son safely secured. Within minutes, the two reached their destination, the Pridelands an endless and darkened sea below them.

"We're here," the king announced as the cub slid off him and onto the rock beside him.

"Whoa," Kopa gulped, careful not to get too close to the edge. "We're really high up. Why did we come here again?"

"You'll see," Simba chuckled, sitting back and letting his eyes trail over his vast kingdom. Soon enough, the sun began its slow ascent over the land. The sky exploded in fiery colors, banishing any remaining stars from the bright heavens. Out of the black, the hills and trees of the Pridelands took shape, etching the plains with their long shadows. Birds took flight from their nests into the dawn, their songs blending wonderfully. Although faint, the sound of the herds making their morning rounds rose up to meet the lions' ears.

Simba, having witnessed this sight several times before, looked to Kopa to gauge his reaction. The young cub was silent, eyes wide in amazement of the kingdom's beauty. The prince would no doubt leave with a new perspective on the lands he was destined to rule.

"Whoa," Kopa breathed, "It's amazing!"

Simba couldn't help but smile lovingly at his little prince. "Yes, Kopa," he said as the Pridelands awoke to welcome the new day. "Everything the light touches...is our home."


End file.
